Witch's Fairy Tales
by Zanudikkotik
Summary: A girl is magically transported into the land of Fairy Tales. She must be the witch of this land and help people find true love if she ever wants to return back home. With the help of some friends, she begin her adventure.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Since I really like this story's plot, I am trying to rewrite it since it was terrible before. I have changed quite a few things since I didn't think they were good. Hopefully this is better than how it was before. And yeah the prologue is very short but the other chapters should be long enough.

* * *

**Prologue**

Did you ever feel like life has just come crashing down? Everything you thought was up became down. In a way, I'd wish to say that I was tricked, that it wasn't my fault. But that would be cheap. I mean I had a choice. We all have a choice. We just sometimes make the wrong one. Like me.

But already I am righting my wrongs. . .


	2. Chapter 1: A Given Task

_**Chapter 1: A Given Task**_

As I sit at the other end of beach that no one ever visits, I sigh. I pick up a lengthy stick, one of the many on this side of the beach, and start poking around the garbage. I've never understood why people don't just walk the extra kilometre to a garbage can instead of throwing their pop cans and empty bags of chips on the beach. But then again I never understood how why girls cheat on their boyfriend or lie to their friends. I'm not one to judge either. Oh if only I could go back in time. I would have never agreed on that date. It was stupid. I see that now.

_I really want to get away from. To just not go to school tomorrow. . I'd do anything._

"Anything?"

"Oh um. . excuse me? Did you just say something?" I raise my head to see who has approached me.

"I just thought I hear you say you would do anything to not go to school tomorrow." A boy no older than 10 says. I stare at him. How did he know? I was sure I didn't say it and only thought it. I look into his black shiny eyes in shock. _Who is he?_

"Did I really just say that? You must be mistaken."

"Oh no. I'm very sure I hear you. You said you'd do anything." How does he know this? Am I truly going crazy and have been talking to myself aloud all this time?

"So you say I have been talking to myself all this time?" I ask cautiously.

"No. You haven't," he smiled.

I blink. Did he just say that I wasn't talking to myself? What?

"I know how to read thoughts."

"What? How?" he must be joking!

"I'm not joking. I'm a god."

"Okay. . . So you can read my thoughts, you aren't joking, and you are a god?" Okay, I have officially gone mad.

"You aren't mad. It's true. And I'm kinda sorry for the mess I got you in."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not that good at archery yet but work is work and I messed up a bit. I kinda got you in love with that bastard. It really was an accident." Archery? Please don't tell me. . .

"Wait a second. . . So you are telling me, that everything that has happened, has been more or less your fault?"

"Sorta. You did still have your own choices."

"Oh great. So you are the one who ruined my life?"

"Indirectly," he hesitated. "I must tell you that you kinda need to do something."

I raise one eyebrow in responds. "This better be easy."

"Well, since the choices you made were yours-"

"Influenced by you." I added angrily.

"-You have to help people find their true love for a while or so. I don't really know how long."

"What? Here?"

"Oh no, not here. In the land of Fairy Tales. It's a nice place. They have really good apples there. I once ate this apple, it tasted like ice cream-"

"Fairy tales?" Mmm. . . actually, that's not that bad. I mean, I won't have to go to school tomorrow, right?

"You won't have to go to school tomorrow. Actually you might practically forget about school. As I've said, I have no idea how long this could take you. I have no idea if you will even come back." _But it's not like you want to go to school anyway, admit it. _

"Wait, what?"

"Well, you need to help people find true love. That could take forever. I mean, I can just shoot an arrow and bam! True love. But how you can do it, I have no idea."

"Let me borrow your arrows?" I asked hopingly.

"It doesn't work that way. Plus I think they have made it easier since they are sending you to Fairy Tales land. True love happens a lot there."

I sigh. It was worth a try.

"Okay, Cupid, send me away or something. Looks like I have no choice."

"That's the spirit. Now give me a hug." Hug? Okay. I gave him a quick hug. This made him more cheerful. I guess he was feeling a bit guilty about all this. He reached up, gently touched my forehead and I blacked out.

* * *

I guess this is longer than the original chapter 1, but still kinda short. I have really changed it. I hope this isn't as stupid as it seems to me. Or as boring as this seems to me. Bleh.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Life

_**Chapter 2: A New Life**_

I woke up with a slight headache to the sound of singing birds. Catching a sniff of what smelled like freshly baked bread, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I was prepared to see my yellow-white-patched ceiling with some glow-in-the-dark stars that were taped to the ceiling years ago and were slowly one by one falling off and leaving ugly marks on my already not too good looking ceiling. Instead, I saw shade of pink, of yellow, orange, purple, and blue. Bright stars were twinkling in the twilight and night while the sun was rising and sitting in it's right full place. It was a giant untouched area showing all the times of day. It was breathtaking. . . and this was the ceiling.

I closed my eyes thinking that this must be a dream. As I open my eyes again, the ceiling is still there. Confused and puzzled, I slowly sit up in this really soft light dark blue bed with fluffy colourful pillows. My pyjamas feeling really weird. Too light and soft. I glance down to discover that I am wearing a silk night-shirt that is very different from my regular baggy shirt and pyjama pants.

A tea kettle whistled and I turned my head in its direction. It seems this room is a bedroom, a kitchen and a living room at the same time. I quickly glanced around and spotted that- thankfully- the washroom was a separate room. The living room seemed to have a striped zebra couch that looked way to soft and a glass table with black roses that looked like they had midnight butterflies sitting on them. The house? seemed to have a few huge windows shaped like hearts with creamy curtains that were tied back letting the light flood the area near the windows. The kitchen was modern enough without looking too modern. It had a washing machine, a black fridge with the function to pour water and give ice, a huge silver sink with very pretty faucets that were shaped swans, a kitchen table made of sturdy oak with a light blue but nearly pearly white table cloth with designs of swirls of fire orange dragons, lots and lots of cupboard filled with many different weird bottles of strange liquids that looked like they belong to a mad scientist, in a far corner stood a cauldron that looked as though it got used almost everyday by the looks of the stains on it and near it was a gas stove on which the glass tea kettle with glass flowers of every colour was boiling.

The tea kettle!

I tried to get up and get it but whatever strength I used to sit up had left me. I slumped back into the bed and could not move any muscles in my arms or legs. I closed my eye to concentrate but swiftly opened them when I heard the kettle being removed from the stove.

For the first time, the thought that I may not be alone in this house? had struck me. I tried to speak, to ask who this stranger was, but all that came out of my mouth could hardly be called words.

"Oh, hey. You're awake." Deep voice. "How do you feel?" a cold hand touched my forehead. I flinched. He didn't seem to notice. "Good. You don't have a temperature." He sounded way too cheerful. It felt really strange. He retreated into the kitchen part of the house and came back with something in his hands. "Drink this." I felt a spoon with some very sweet smelling liquid near my mouth. I quickly gulped it down with out a thought. It tasted like bubble gum cough syrup. "There, in a few moment you shall feel as good as new." And true to his word, in a minute or two, I felt like I could run a marathon. The strength in my body returned and my headache went away. I finally could properly stand up.

"What was that?" I asked. The after taste was horrible.

"Medicine for muscle pain, colds, headache, name anything, and it could probably cure it." His cheerfulness was really getting to me.

"Pregnancy?"

"That's not a sickness." For a second, I thought his expression changed to that of a scowl but it changed back so quickly, I thought I had only imagined it. He motioned me to sit at the kitchen table and poured me some tea. "Have a muffin." He placed a plate with all sorts of delicious looking muffins in front of me. With distaste, I grabbed one and took a bite.

"Mmmmm. . This is really good!" I was shocked, normally I didn't like muffins but this one was heaven. I took a sip of tea, to find out it was black tea with berry flavour. The aroma alone was enough to relax me to my bones.

"I believe the muffin and tea are to your liking?"

"You kidding! This is the best tea and muffin I've ever tasted in my life!" I had already finished my muffin and was reaching for another one.

After a full half hour, I had finally finished stuffing myself with muffins and tea. During all this time, the young man had never taken his eyes off me. As I had tea, I stole multiple glances at him. By now, I had a clear idea how he looked. His hair was either black or dark blue (it was impossible to tell) and his eyes were the same colour. His skin seemed too pale and his black clothes only highlighted this fact even more. His outfit seemed similar to what a butler of a rich family would wear but it was more luxuriousness.

"Who are you?" This question has been bugging me for a while but it felt hard to ask him. I knew he was going to answer it in that poisonous honey tone of his and it frightened me. I hoped that once I got to know him better, I would n't mind his presence as much.

"Me? I'm Xerberious, your pet." He smiled, showing his very white teeth.

_Pet?_

"Oh um. . And who am I supposed to be?" I hoped I had phrased my question right.

"Lace, right?" I nodded. How did he know my name? "You are a witch. Do you remember anything? What you are supposed to do?"

"I. . . think I have to make. . . help people find true love or. . . or something?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much all."

"So I can do spell and stuff?"

"In theory, you can. But in reality, you don't actually know how to do that yet. But no worries, I'll be teaching you." Another smile.

"Do you always smile so much?" I clasped my hands around my mouth. I didn't mean to ask that!

I though he sure was going to get mad and again I'd see a glimpse of another more terrifying expression, but his smile stayed while his eyes stared right through me.

"This really doesn't have much to do with anything, so why don't we forget about that question, mmm?"

I nodded, afraid that if I opened my mouth, more nonsense would come out.

"So how do you like this cottage?"

"It's amazing. I love the ceiling and the bed is very soft-"

"So soft you didn't even feel your bruises?" I stare at him.

"Yes. . how do you know?" I sipped my tea. Being pushed down a hill for stealing a boyfriend seemed hardly fair, not with the amount of bruises it gave me. Very nasty bruises.

"Well, who do you think changed you?" As he got up to carry the empty plates where once sat muffins to the sink, I choked on my tea and was still having fits of coughs as he came back and sat down.

"Y-You. . you changed me?" I stared down to notice I was only wearing a night-shirt and some underwear. I suddenly felt very concious about howI was dressed.

"Well, there is no one else here." He smiled. Damn those wrecked smiles!

"Where is the closet or something? I'd really like to get changed. Like now." I spoke through my teeth.

Xerberious pointed to a delicate looking screen with embroidered images of cherry blossoms and a lone nightingale on one of the branches. Behind it was a decorated door the colour of sea foam with a golden image of a japanese dragon.

"Oh." As I begin to walk towards the screen, I notice him following me. "Um, why are you following me?" I eye him suspiciously.

"To help you change." He said this as though this was such a natural thing to do, that I nearly caught myself answering 'Oh okay' and continuing walking to the screen as though he said nothing out of the ordinary.

"I can dress myself."

"Are you sure?" He smiled. I twitched.

"Hell yeah, I'm sure." I briskly walked over to the closet and motioned Xerberious to stay on the other side of the screen.

As I opened the closet door, I faced a long but narrow hallway filled with rows and rows of clothes, hats, shoes, accessories- Anything a girl would want. I couldn't help but think 'I'm just like Princess Mia! I got my own shopping mall!' At the centre of the rather narrow room was a mannequin wearing an outfit. It was dressed in the finest looking blue dress that was tight around the waist and puffed out at the bottom. It only reached down enough to cover the knees. Next to it, was a little stand table with some extra things for the outfit. One of the things was a white corset.

I had put the corset on but try ass I could, I could not reach my back well enough to tighten it all the way.

"Need some help?" Xerberious innocently called out. I didn't want his help, but I did need it.

"All right. I do need help. Happy?" I felt frustrated. Damn him.

In a flash, he was already in the closet room and swiftly without a single useless motion, had tied my corset. Then in he took the dress off the mannequin and put it on me. Then he motioned me to sit down on the red armchair that came out of nowhere. He lifted my left foot to his knees and put on a blue sock that reached to my knees. He quickly did the same to my right foot. Then he picked up some dark blue boots with light laces that were just a bit higher than my ankles and fitted them on my feet. He motioned me to stand up again and lift my arm as he slid a dark cloak on me. He when brought me a bit deeper into the room to a huge vanity table make of red oak and brushed my hair. Soon he began to braid my hair into three identical braids which he put into a ponytail. Then he slipped on a blue shining pendant on my neck and a pair of stud earring on my ears. He gave me some eye shadow and mascara, and placed a dark witch hat as a final touch. I am quite sure all this took him less than ten minutes.

"Done."

"Wow." I stared into the mirror in shock. In these short ten minutes, I had transformed into a rather frightening looking witch. The make-up made me look more spooky, it was a nice effect.

A sound like a thousand of fairy bells sounded throw the cottage.

"Someone is at the door." The cottage suddenly got very misty and for a few moments nothing could be seen but then it cleared and the cottage looked very different. It was dark and creepy, and looked how I had always pictured a witch's cottage. The cauldron that at first only stood in the corner was now it the centre of the living room and was boiling some nasty looking potion, the kitchen didn't look modern any more, all it had was a sink and lots of cupboards. The bed and closet were gone, the window were small and dirty, the ceiling had become very dark, filled with thunderclouds and lightning. I was impressed.

Xerberious opened the door. A shaking mailman handed him a letter while stammering something about it being addressed to the witch. Xerberious took the letter and closed the door on the blabbering mailman. I sorta felt bad for the mailman.

Xerberious carefully opened the letter as though he was trying to not damage the envelope. He took out a piece of paper that was very elegant since it was outlined in gold decoration and was written in fancy cursive writing.

"What does it say?"

"You have a job. The client should be here any moment. Just sit down on the sofa." I walked over to the dark green sofa with designer spider webs and sat down. Then I remember what I had been curious about all this time.

"Xerberious."

"Yes?" He turned his head to face me.

"What did you mean when you said you were my pe-" At that moment a terrible noise like a hundred wailing bats echoed.

"Ah, the client." He then began walking towards the door.


End file.
